Life Is Not A Dream
by Hikari 'Kari' Kimura
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Rated M for Rape/Sexual Intercourse.


_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own Bleach nor the characters. I only own my characters._

_**Summary:** Matsumoto Rangiku is 10 years old when she was kidnap by Ichimaru Gin and his sister Cirucci for sexual purpose. How will she'll deal with this new situation that she will probably not see her family again. How will her family deal with the possibility of not being able to see her again as time moves on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life is Not a Dream<em>**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Friday, April 18, 1997_**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Rangiku got up out of bed after her mother came and woke her up. She takes off her nightgown and put on her school uniform. She grabs her school bag by her desk. She left her room going down to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning mama" Rangiku greeted her mother as she sat down at the table setting her bag next to her.<p>

Sayuri had just put breakfast on the table when her daughter came in. "Good Morning to you too Rangiku-Chan."

"Where's papa?" Rangiku notice that her father wasn't at the breakfast table like he usually is.

"He's went to work early today." Sayuri explained to her daughter. She pulled out two pink flower hairpins out of her kimono. "Here Rangiku-Chan I got these for you." She went to Rangiku and put the hairpins in her daughter beautiful strawberry blond hair. "I have to take a picture of this." She grabbed her camera from the table. Rangiku stopped eating her food for a minute to pose for her mother. Sayuri took two pictures and put her camera back down on the table as she and Rangiku continue to eat their breakfast.

Rangiku finished her breakfast. "Thanks for the food." She picked up her bag while getting up. She went to the door and put her shoes on. "I'm leaving." Rangiku said before she walked out the door. She walked down the street and turned the corner where she saw her two cousins. "Hey Nanao, hey Taichou good morning"

"Good morning Rangiku." Nine year old Nanao said to her cousin as she adjusted her glasses.

"Morning Rangiku." Six year old Toushirou said as Rangiku came up to them, then the three continue to walk to school. When they got to the school gate a six year old girl came up to them. "Hey Momo." Toushirou greeted his best friend.

"Good morning Shirou-Chan, Rangiku-San, Nanao-San." Momo greeted them. "Come Shirou-Chan I want to show you something." Momo pulled him toward the school.

"Hey I told you not to call me Shirou-Chan bed wetter Momo." Toushirou said as he was being pulled by Momo.

"Young love" Rangiku clap her hand together as Toushirou and Momo left.

Nanao looked at her cousin disbelieving. "Rangiku…" Nanao started to say before she was cut off by her friend Isane.

Isane walked up by the school gate. "Hey Nanao. I finished that book you lent me." She gave back the book.

"Thanks Isane" Nanao put the book in her bag.

"Have you seen Miya-Chan?" Rangiku asked Isane.

Isane shook her head. "Nope both me and my mom stayed at my grandma house last night taking care of her and I was dropped of here five minutes ago. And don't forget Rangiku-San you usually arrive at school before Miyako-San and I do"

Rangiku smack her hand against her forehead. "I forgot. You two go ahead into the school I want to wait for Miya-Chan."

"Okay Rangiku, let's go Isane. Lets get to class before Ayasegawa-San gets here." Nanao walked toward the school building with Isane besides her. When they got to the door they hear a scream and they turned around and could believe what they saw with their own eyes as two teachers ran past them in a rush.

Rangiku was waiting for her friend when a van pulled up and a man with a mask on got out of the van and suddenly grabbed her. She screamed and kick her legs trying to get him to let her go. The man open the side door of the van and shoved her inside. He closed the door and got in the driver seat and sped off. Rangiku tried to open the door only to be restrained by a woman.

Hikifune Kirio was standing by the door talking to a fellow teacher while watching the students come in. She notice a student of hers waiting by the gate. When she saw the Rangiku being grabbed by a strange man and Rangiku was struggling and screaming. Kirio and the fellow teacher ran out the building toward the van the man had forced Rangiku in. The two chased after the van at which sped off down the road. They gave up their chase when the van was too far away. They went back to the school and noticed students just saw what happened. "Can you get the kids into the school while I call the police?" She asked him. He nodded at her and he went to the nears group of kids to tell them get into the school. Kirio ran into the school and into the teacher lounge.

Kurotsuchi Nemu had just witness what had happen outside to window next to her desk in the teacher lounge. The moment she saw a girl being grabbed and two teacher going to try and save the girl. She called the police. She was talking with the police when one of the teachers that ran after the van came in. "Hikifune-Sensei I saw what happen. I have the police on the phone." Nemu handed the phone to Kirio who told what she saw and gave a description of the van, kidnapper, and the who the girl that was just kidnapped was.

Sayuri was in the dining room writing a shopping list of what to get for dinner. She heard someone knocking at the door. She put down her pen and went to the front door. She open the door to find two police officers there. "Is something the matter?" She asked them with a bad feeling as to why the police where there.

"Matsumoto-San" She nodded "I am Officer Urahara" Officer Urahara Kisuke pointed to himself and then to his female partner. "And this is my partner officer Shihion. May we come in?"

"Of course." Sayuri led them to the living room. "What's going on?"

"Is your husband home?" Kisuke asked her.

"No he's at work." Sayuri was now getting worried at what was going on.

Kisuke sigh before saying. "We had just came from Karakura Elementary School. A few teachers a well as some students saw you daughter being taken…"

"What do you mean my daughter been taken?" Sayuri cut him off.

"Your daughter name is Matsumoto Rangiku?" Asked Officer Shihion Yoruichi after her partner been cut off.

"Yes Rangiku is my daughter. What do you mean my daughter been taken?" Sayuri looked like her whole world had been taken away from her.

Kisuke looked at the report in his hand. "Your daughter teacher Hikifune-Sensei and another teacher saw your daughter being forced into a van and they tried to go after her."

"D did t they s say who t took her?" Sayuri had already collapsed into the nearest chair with tears streaming down her face as she stuttered out the question.

Kisuke took back to his report. "They gave us a description about the man that took her and the van that he sped away in."

Yoruichi looked around the living room. "We already have officers looking for the van. Can you give us a recent photo and some information about your daughter."

"Y yes of course. D do y you mind t that I c call my h husband first." Sayuri looked at the two police officers that told her she could. She called her husband and told him what happen. No sooner had she gotten off of the phone she went to a little box of recent pictures she had of Rangiku. She grabbed one and handed it to the female officer. "My husband will be home soon." Sayuri answered their question the best she could while waiting for her husband to get home.

"LET ME GO" Rangiku screamed at the woman who had her. The woman placed her hand over Rangiku mouth to keep her quiet. After a while the van stopped, the man got out of the van and opened the side door. He took a struggling Rangiku and took her to the car parked next to the van. From what Rangiku saw they were in some kind of building. After being forced into the car the man buckled her in. Rangiku began to unbuckle the belt when the woman who had restrained her in the van sat next to her. The woman put Rangiku bag on her lap. The man got into the front seat and drove out of the building. Rangiku notice the woman next to her had dark purple hair. She also noticed that the man had already took off his mask. She muster up her courage before asking. "Why are you doing this?" No sooner had she asked the question the woman slapped her and told her to be quiet. She soon learned that trying to escape the car or ask questions she would get hit by the woman who she learned the woman was called Cirucci and that the man was her brother named Gin.

Cirucci had packed a lunch. She handed her brother a rice ball, she then grabbed the girl wrist and put a rice ball into the girl hand. "Eat this" she told the girl. Cirucci looked into the girl book bag and found out the girl name. "Gin Nii-Chan, what are we going to call her?"

Gin told her. "I had already decided to call her Ran-Chan. Do you like that name?" He asked Rangiku.

"Yes." Rangiku said for fear of getting hit again.

"What is your real name?" Cirucci asked bored. It had taken most of the day to get back home since they had to switch vehicles. It would be dinner time or close to dinner time when they got home.

"Matsumoto Rangiku" Rangiku said as Cirucci took the hairpins out of Rangiku hair and put it in the bag. It was getting dark by the time Gin pulled the car into the garage, closing the garage door and turning off the car.

Cirucci opened the car door. She grabbed Rangiku bag and got out of the car. "I'm going to start dinner." She went into the house and into the kitchen to start dinner.

Rangiku got out of the car trying to head to the garage door when Gin grabbed her by the wrist and picked her struggling form up while he closed the car door. Gin had taken her into the house taking off his shoes, he took her into the hallway where he moved a bookshelf that revealed a hidden door. He open the door taking her inside he let her go as he turned on the light and closed the door locking it.

Rangiku stumbled away from him as he locked the door. She saw him take off his clothes walking over to her. She was up against the wall when he grabbed her arms pulling her against his naked self. He managed to take off her clothes, shoes and threw them on the ground next to them. She tried to gather up her courage again when he bent down to shoved his tongue into her mouth. He picked her up and placed her on the bed in the room with him on top of her holding her down. After a while she felt him remove his mouth from hers and then she felt him put his finger between her legs and spread them apart. "IT HURTS!" She yelled when she felt pain in the lower part of her body.

Gin held her down as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. After a he removed his lips from hers and he took his hand to spread her legs apart. He position himself before he thrusts his penis into her. The more he thrust into her the more he felt her tightness around his penis. He was in his own little world as he continue to thrust into her faster and harder making her screaming and cry harder. He felt himself cum with his final thrust. He pulled his penis out and got off of her, he noticed that she was not making any noise. He looked at her to see that she had passed out. He placed a kissed on her lips while stroking her strawberry blond hair. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and put them back on. He then grabbed her clothes and shoes as he unlocked the door. He turned off the light leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He pushed the bookshelf back in place blocking the hidden door. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Here's her clothes." He said to Cirucci as he put the clothes and shoes on the table.

"I know that look on you face Gin Nii-Chan. Am I assuming that the girl is to your satisfaction?" Cirucci asked putting his dinner on the table in front of him. She sits down to eat her dinner. After she finished eating she grabs the clothes and shoes and went to the garage and grabbed a box. She put the clothes and shoes in the box sealing it duck tape before heading back into the house to do the dishes.

After Gin was done eating he went into the living room. He sat on the chair turning on the TV to the evening news. He saw a picture of the girl he kidnap earlier today. He listen to the reporter describe the girl from having strawberry blond hair, light blue eyes to her age of ten years old, her birthday of September 29, and the description of the kidnapper.

"The moment me and my husband heard the news that a young girl had just been kidnapped in front of the school we had came to the school to get our son." A woman talked to a reporter in front of the school earlier with her husband and son next to her.

The screen went back to the reporter in the studio. "From what we understand when a lot of the parents heard of the news that the ten year old girl Matsumoto Rangiku was kidnap out in front of Karakura Elementary School before school started. They went to the school and pulled their kids out of school for fear it might have happen to one of their own child." The reporter took a breath before continuing. "Anyone got any idea where the girl is please call the police." Gin watch as the news switch to a different story.


End file.
